


Family Matters

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt of, having Laurel formally introduced to Nyssa by Sara. Nyssa formally meets the whole family and hey why not add mommy’s boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Laurel was sick of seeing that assassin with her baby sister. It wasn’t okay. She was pretty sure Sara was suffering from Stockholm syndrome, after all she did spend like five years with that woman being brainwashed and everything. Hell Sara was with her enough to learn two languages. Sara could barley speak Spanish after taking it for thirteen years.

“Laurel please just hear me out.”

“Nope.” Laurel wasn’t doing this. She was not going to agree to anything that encouraged this crap.

“Dad’s going and so is mom.”

“You’re making Mom go to dinner that you want the family to go and meet the woman who caused most of our problems.”

“She did not cause most of the family’s problems. Also not go to, host, we’re having it here.” When Laurel gave her a glare Sara expanded. “I’m broke, it’s not fair to make our parents pay for everything also I don’t think with family dinner histories that we have it at a restaurant without the police being called. Mostly on you, so really I’m looking out for you.”

“No you did with her help. She did drug and poison me, kidnap mom and beat the crap out of dad. If anyone shouldn’t be going out to public places it’s her!”

“Okay, I came here to invite you to dinner so you can meet my girlfriend formally and everything since I really think I’ll be spending the rest of my life with her. And I just feel really attacked right now.”

“Get out. I never said I forgave you for sleeping with Oliver when he was dating me!”

“He literally begged me to sleep with him.”

“Get out!”

“I’ll tell mom and dad to be here for seven!”

“I said no to that!” Laurel yelled. “Why don’t you stop being a mooch get your place and have your dinner there?”

“Now you sound like Oliver!”

…

Sara was waiting outside Laurel’s building. Nyssa was leaning on the concrete rail post.

“You look more nervous than me.” Sara teased.

“I have a right to be nervous.”

“You know Dad likes you.” Sara tried to reassure her.

“He tolerates me because of how happy I make you.”

“Well it’ll be that way for Mom too. Besides after this they’ll both love you because they’re actually get to know you. Not just when you’re all business.”

“It’s almost seven.”

“I know.”

“Should we go up?”

“No, not without mom and dad. Laurel will try to behave more if they’re here.”

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Nyssa you’ve already met my family. The worst is over.”

“That was the worst….Sara I’d rather go back to dealing with Slade’s army.”

“You’re suppose to pick something that you’re afraid to do, you found that fun.”

“I did not find that fun. I could’ve lost you.” Nyssa hooked a finger though one of Sara’s belt loops pulling her closer. “You make me worry more than any mission.”

“Dinner will be fine, promise. Dad said he even cooked without burning it.”

“Your father never cooked?” Nyssa asked her forehead scrunching in a way that always made Sara smile at how adorable it made her look.

“He use to cook all the time. He cooked more than mom.” Sara remembered how many times her +

father tried to make her mother clean her papers and books off the table so he could set the table for the dinner he just cooked, even though Sara remembered eating at the counter more than at the table, even the couch. The table just unofficially became her mom’s desk.

“But not anymore?”

“Not anymore.” Sara decided to silence her with a kiss.

“Hey now, better keep those hands where I can see them.” Quentin called out laughing when Nyssa all but pushed Sara away.

“Hey.” Sara pouted up at Nyssa. “Dad you couldn’t have waited two minutes.”

“Did you really need two minutes to finish a kiss?”

“A good one yeah…” Sara mumbled.

“It’s good to see you again Detective.” Nyssa tried to be all polite and respectful even held out her hand.

“Yeah sure. Your mom here yet?”

“No, but she said she was bringing Richard so be nice.”

“Who’s Richard?”

“The boyfriend.”

“Of course.” He looked at Nyssa. “You won’t be the most hated person in the room now.”

“That’s good…” She looked down at Sara with a mock glare.

“Dad just be nice. It’s not hard.”

“It is very hard to be nice to an asshat.”

“How do you know he’s an asshat, you’ve never met him.”

“I’m a cop. I know these things.” Sara rolled her eyes unable to deal with this again.

“You thought Oliver was an asshat.”

“He still is an asshat.”

“I agree with your father on this one. Oliver is an asshat.” Nyssa agreed with him.

“See your dinner idea is already working. I’m starting to like her more and more.” Quentin smiled at Nyssa.

“Can’t wait for mom to get here so we can go in.”

“How have you not just strangled him yet?” Nyssa asked looking t Quentin. “I find it hard just being in the same city as him and not beating him.”

“Listen, you don’t know restraint until you know that the only reason his friend wasn’t in jail for rape was because of a team of scumbag lawyers.”

“Dad Tommy didn’t rape Beth. We’ve been over this so many times. They were both on the same drugs, he even had more to drink than she did. Neither of them could give consent.”

“So this scumbag goes from club to club giving out e to any girl he sees that get his blood going and we have all these women waking up in alleyways or being found out cold in bathrooms in the clubs. When they all have the same guys in common, Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen.”

“Please tell me you had them in jail.”

“Please, I hadn’t even read them their rights when they were already crying for their lawyers.”

“See this is why we don’t take prisoners.”

“Can you two stop plotting to kill Oliver.” Sara asked she knew why Nyssa hated him and she understood why her dad never liked him but still he was her friend and he understood what she went through plus the city needed him alive, not that she could tell her dad that.

“Listen I can’t fill Nyssa in when we get inside because Laurel gets mad when I talk about how terrible of a guy Tommy was.”

“Why is everyone outside?” Dinah asked as she exited her car.

“We were waiting for you and Rich.” Sara explained hugging her mother. When Rich exited the car Quentin rolled his eyes. He even looked like a stuffy professor who could pass as a pedophile.

“Heya Dick.” Quentin shared a glance with Nyssa.

“Quentin nice to finally meet you.” Rich tried to shake Quentin’s hand but instead Quentin turned back to face Nyssa.

“Let’s get inside then.” He grabbed one of Nyssa’s arms and dragged her inside. He needed her as an excuse not to talk to Dick.

Sara was the first one in.

“I said no to this.” Laurel kept repeating.

“Okay formal introductions. Everyone this is Nyssa.” Sara took the dish out of her father’s hand and set it on the kitchen counter. Laurel looked at the middle aged man.

“Who’s he?”

“That’s Dick. He’s sleeping with mommy.” Quentin explained, going to help Sara.

“Nice to finally meet you Laurel I’ve heard so much about you.” Rich held out his hand.

“Yeah, I only found out mom was seeing someone when Dad asked why they couldn’t get back together. So thanks for keeping my parents from getting back together.”

Things didn’t get easier once the food was dished up.

“How much does it usually cost to whack someone?” Quentin asked leaning in closer to Nyssa.

“It depends, but usually the League acts for free as long as it’s a just cause.” Nyssa explained.

“I’ll give you two hundred and my blessing so you can be with Sara for as long as you both decided.” Quentin offered. Before Nyssa could answer she felt a very hard kick at her leg with a glare from Sara.

“I wasn’t going to kill him.” Nyssa hissed.

“It was a good deal.” Quentin argued which earned him a kick under the table as well.

“So Nyssa how did you meet Sara?” Rich asked.

“Fuck sakes Dick don’t you think that’s a bit too personal?” Quentin asked.

“During the ship wreck I ended up on an island and Nyssa found me and rescued me.” Sara explained rolling her eyes at her father’s antics.

“And what do you do Nyssa?” He asked.

“She’s kills people. I just asked her if she’d kill you. Sara kills people too. They go around the world killing people there Dick. Had to open your fucking month didn’t you? Now they have to kill you dumbass and I need to do a cover up. Do you know hard it is to cover up a murder?”

Sara turned to her mother. “You were right, we should’ve just went to your house and had dinner without Dad.”

“Don’t worry, I told Rich that you two do freelance photography and translating.”

“Smart thinking.” Sara watched her father try to intimidate her mother’s boyfriend and made sure Nyssa kept out of it.


End file.
